notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Green Teens
A teen of green is never mean our souls sublime, our hearts pristine and at all times we stay serene to glean the sheen of light unseen! ''- The Green Teens' Creed'' The Green Teens is a scouting company in Bahumia. Though there are confirmed other chapters set up in other areas of the realm, the Green Teens seem to be mostly localized around Galederon. The company accepts both male and female members, though they are bound to celibacy, and includes religious stipulations. The Green Teens worship Pelor, the god of Agriculture and Light. Green Teen members are ranked from 1-6 "Leaves" with 6-Leaf being the highest rank. Members gain ranks by earning badges, which are in turn earned by performing skills effectively and doing good deeds. Green Teens ultimately aspire to become part of The Green Knights, a paladin order which also worships Pelor. The Green Teens merged with another scouting company known as the "Leaf Kids" in the past, resulting in duplicated badges that are nearly identical in practice. There is also an affiliated organization for younger aspiring scouts known as the Boy Pals, which also accepts both male and female members despite the name. Songs and Tenets The Six Tenets of the Green Teens A Green Teen is a keeper of the Light and a warder of the blight. They know the words to heal and tend the earth with zeal. They're aware of what is just and their sword is free of rust! Pledge to the Boy "I pledge allegiance to the boy; he fills our hearts with blazing joy. He is so sweet, he is our king; he is the ruler of everything." The Green Teen Glee Team The choir section of the Green Teens, these "talented" young halflings were sanctions to perform at the execution party of Beverly Toegold IV in the castle courtyard. Egwene, despite being graduated already, was hanging out with the group at the execution party, inquiring to Derlin and Cran as to where Erlin was, who just so happened to have left to see Martha Toegold, Beverly's mother. As they practice singing, Hardwon comments on Derlin being a rich tenor. Scoutmaster Turnip was leading the glee team when he notices a disguised group made of the Boobs, Edmund, and Old Cobb carrying Beverly IV, with young Bev claiming it was old Bev's last request to hear the glee team once more. This unfortunately causes many of the teens to being crying, with scoutmaster Turnip trying to get them to sing. Soon after, as the purge begins, the teens are led by the Boobs down to the church district, where they meet with the Green Knights and Uncle Duck, where they are shepherded to the back to be protected by the clerics and rangers while everyone stands across from a score of Chosen Knights, preparing to take their last stand. While it is not specifically stated what happened, they are believed to be in the group that was transported to the Fey Wild. Connected Sects 'The Cricketeers '- A reorganized version of the Green Teens founded by Beverly Toegold V. This group of crick elf young'uns burnt the pamphlet Bev originally handed them, due to their illiteracy. However, after attaining fire powers in the Elemental Chaos, they form the Cricketeers and pester the Chosen group in the crick by upper decking their toilet(s). Badges * Bullywug Identification Patch * Humor Patch * Law Enforcement Patch * Self Defense Patch * Violin Appreciation Patch Known Members * Beverly Toegold (graduated to a Green Knight) * Scoutmaster Denny * Scoutmaster Turnip * Scoutmaster Hardwon (Unofficially) * Scoutmaster Moonshine (Unofficially) * Erlin * Derlin (Former) * Cran (Former) * Egwene (Former; youngest ever graduate before Beverly) Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Scouts Groups